


Cleaning Up Is Hard To Do (The Another Fine Mess Remix)

by Vera



Category: Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman, Smallville
Genre: Clones, Community: remixredux09, Crossover, M/M, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:18:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vera/pseuds/Vera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Arysteia’s story was a response to a Lois & Clark go to Smallville challenge.  She based  ‘Cleaning Up Is Hard To Do’ on the episode Flyhard and wrote delightful and funny sequels based around other L&C episodes.  I was inspired by the preceding Lois & Clark episode, <a href="”http://www.tvrage.com/Lois_and_Clark/episodes/103922”">Vatman</a> and made my remix a prequel.  I have taken significant liberties with the Vatman episode to suit the remix I wanted to write, the relationship I planned for Lex and the clone, and to fit the action more smoothly with the Arysteia’s story.  Some dialogue is from that episode. Some dialogue, at the end of the remix, is from the original story.</p></blockquote>





	Cleaning Up Is Hard To Do (The Another Fine Mess Remix)

